The Beautiful, The Lovely
by JazziBabii
Summary: What chaos can erupt when a young girl by the name of Leila wants to find her purpose in life, the thing is after what happens she might not want to know. What happens when Edward and a certain green haired homunculus named Envy have feelings for her?


The Beautiful, The Ugly

By Jasmine Davis

Leila's POV

Mother…said" a girl lying on the grassy hills of Resembool. She had black hair with thick strands of violet. Her eyes were very peculiar, she had one blue eye and on the other one was a cat-like violet purple eye. She wore a white long but short tube summer top with some light tight Capri pants.

She stared at a locket; her mom gave her a long time ago when she was born. " I wonder where you are now in heaven." She smiled and finally started to gather herself and headed down the sidewalk. The girl walked very slowly down the road. The thoughts and memories in her mind drove her crazy; she didn't even notice she was crying.

The girl was looking for her purpose in her life. She didn't have family to love or to be loved by. She didn't have a home of any sort. Whatever came, just came her way, it didn't even matter anymore…

Ed and Leila's POV

A young man by the name of Edward Elric came running down the steps of his friends Winry's house. He had beautiful golden eyes and golden hair. He wore a red cloak and underneath black jumpsuit and combat boots. SORRY WINRY!! I GOTTA GO OR I"LL MISS MY TRAIN!! Yelled Edward. Wait, Ed! Cried Winry.

"Ugh, he always off on another mission."

As Edward ran down the road he ran into a girl." Hey WATCH YOU"RE GOING! Said Ed while rubbing his head. Oh my Gosh! I'm so sorry said" the girl.

" Where are you going in a hurry lady?" questioned Ed.

" Oh, right…um…I. don't know exactly." Stuttered the girl.

" What do you mean you don't know? " Questioned Ed rubbing his head.

" …I just don't know…ok. " She wiped her face.

" Well, what's your name, mines Edward Elric."

" Hi…I'm Leila Amour said" Leila looking depressed.

" Leila's a very nice name, your mom picked a good one "smiled Ed.

Leila eyes became wide and watery, her legs became weak and she passed out to the ground crying. " Hey! What's Wrong? Asked" Ed. Ed looked at Leila's eyes and saw that she had violet and blue eyes. He didn't think anything of it. He then carried Leila to the Resembool Train Station. While they were on the train, Edward stared at Leila while she stilled lied unconscious across from him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Edward wondered in the window looking at the view, he was also thinking of his brother Al, Winry, Teacher, and his Mom. He sighed….

On the other end Leila awoke from her unconsciousness in tears.

"Wh…Where am I? Asked" Leila sitting up.

" You fainted so I just carried you to the train with me Said" Ed.

" What was the fainting and crying about back there? Wondered" Ed.

" Oh, about that I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, but I'm fine now said" Leila assuring Ed she was fine.

" Ummm…Edward"

" Yeah! "

" Where exactly are we going?"

" Oh Right, We going to Central HQ."

" Oh "

After a while it got pretty quiet on the train. Leila stared through the window and slowly fell asleep…

(FLASHBACK) DREAM

MOTHER!! NO!! Yelled a young girl who looked just like Leila but younger. She was trying to stop her mom from performing a Human Transmutation. STOP PLEASE!! She cried the woman wouldn't listen.

The woman ignored her daughter she was in the process of trying to bring Leila's father back to life. Suddenly, Leila accidentally tripped and fell into the transmutation circle.

LEILA!! MY BABY!! Cried her mom who tried to stop the transmutation…but it was to late. All you could hear was her mom crying and Leila's screaming for help. Her mothers looked down terrified at the site that she was slowly deteriorating. Through The Night All You Heard Were Screams...

(DREAM FLASHBACK 2)

Leila woke up and stood in front of a large gate. She ran to it and bang on it as hard as she could possibly go until it opened and small black long arms grabbed her and pulled her in and every thing went black...

(END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK)

AHHHH!! Screamed Leila violenty as she woke.


End file.
